


flowers, flowers, flowers

by Y0UNGHOONIE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0UNGHOONIE/pseuds/Y0UNGHOONIE
Summary: johnny was a sucker for love and kun was a sucker for his best friend, but maybe this time he could resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't have much to do with flowers and if i've offended any florists, i'm so sorry.

'johnny, what the fuck are you doing?'  
  
johnny's wide smile falters, confusion pooling in his eyes.  
  
'i'm proposing to you' johnny replies, looking from kun's eyes down to the ring box held in his hand.  
  
his voice held obviousness, as if the act of johnny proposing to kun was normal.  
  
this confused kun to no avail.  
  
others on the pier move away from the two men, looking at them with adoration in their eyes. johnny stays there, on bent knee as kun thinks through his options.


	2. lillies? roses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes !!  
> pls don't be afraid to give me feedback too <3

johnny came bounding into kun's little florist shop, a grin on his face.

'hi' kun said, walking around to the lilies, beginning to collect a few.

'can i get a dozen roses?' johnny asks.

johnny leans on the counter, looking over at the mirror travelling along the back wall.

'i thought she liked lilies?' kun pouts.

he puts the gathered lilies down and makes his way over to the 'rose reserve' as he liked to call it, in reality it was just a corner covered in roses of all different colours.

'oh these aren't for river, she broke up with me sunday night' johnny looks over at kun, 'these are for jaehyun, i met him in my photography class' he finishes.

kun looks back at johnny, dumbfounded.

'so, you just met him? and you're buying him roses?' kun walks over to the counter, beginning to set the roses up nicely.

'yes?' is all johnny responds with before his phone starts to ring.

johnny walks away and kun continues on with the roses.

'it was mom, again' johnny walks back over to the counter 5 minutes later, pulling out his wallet.

'how's she doing?' kun asks, handing the bunch of roses over to johnny.

'good, she sounded a bit tired' johnny takes the bunch in one hand and makes to pass money over to kun.

kun shakes his head.

'you can just give me credit at your's and jaehyun's wedding, i'm thinking something like 'kun, my best friend, if it hadn't of been for that bunch of roses you gave me, jaehyun and i wouldn't be standing here today' and you'll look down at your ring finger and back at jaehyun and it'll be all sweet' kun babbles.

'yeah, yeah, credit for my marriage' he laughs, rushing out of the corner shop, 'thanks, kun!' he shouts as the door dings and shuts.


End file.
